


A Night Out

by TriggeringTrix



Category: Avengers, Blackhawk - Fandom, Clintasha - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gentleman, Romance, Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggeringTrix/pseuds/TriggeringTrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is being a gentleman and Natasha can't help but like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request: Clint is being all a gentleman towards her, and she can't help but like it.
> 
> I tried my best to fill this, but Clint/Natasha is not a pairing I've worked with before. Hope you like!

As the champagne was slowly poured into her glass, Natasha gives their waiter a faint smile. He barely pays attention as he corks the bottle and tells them their food will arrive shortly, then walks off with his nose in the air. “Well isn’t he a sweetheart.” Clint said as he leaned lazily back in his chair and grabbed up his own champagne glass. Natasha just nods and fidgets with her dress, subconscious of how it was cut down to her stomach and nothing was left to imagination. “You’re gorgeous.” Her partner sighed softly as he watched her from over the top of his drink. “Shut up, Clint.” Natasha muttered. “I look like I’m one of Donald Trumps hookers.” Of course this comparison made Clint snort in amusement. “Nat, come on, you’re always gorgeous. That dress barely matters.” 

She gives up trying to adjust it and takes up her glass. “Cheers to a successful mission?” She offered to the man across from him. It was hard to believe that such a seemingly confident woman could fall victim to self-consciousness and the annoyances of society’s opinions of her. “Of course, but let’s just enjoy our dinner for now, alright?” She nodded and they tapped their glasses together before drinking. Yet Clint’s eyes never moved from her. Natasha tried to ignore it, but as the thick silence went on for several minutes later she groaned. “Stop staring at my breasts!” Clint just looked at her with a soft smile. “I’m not looking at your chest, I’m looking at your eyes... You have such pretty eyes..” This catches her off guard and she can’t help the blush that creeps across her cheeks. 

Their dinner came and went, and all that was left was for them to leave. As Natasha got up Clint got up faster and helped her from her char. “Clint, what are you-” He smiled and took her arm into the crook of his elbow. “A lady should never rise from her chair without the help of a gentleman, yes?” Natasha just giggled and shook her head. “Oh Clint, you’re a moron.” They made their way outside into the cold November night. The breeze pushed through the trees in the park, whistling loud enough for Natasha to hear. She shivered as she closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of fall. Yet as she did this she felt the feeling of a coat being wrapped around her shoulders. As she reopened her eyes she found herself staring into Clint’s. A sharp gasp left her and she blushed, her stomach churning. He only chuckled at her reaction. “You’re some assassin.. You’re acting like a schoolgirl virgin right about now.” Giving him a light punch to the arm, Natasha tried to hide her smile as walked away. Though she knew he knew as he jogged up behind her and began humming quietly. 

“Nat, we’ve been partners for a long time..” Clint said as he slipped his bow tie off back at their flat. “Yes, yes we have.” She lounged on the couch and watched him, still thinking about his actions throughout the night. “Do you think we could ever be anything more than partners?” The question didn’t even surprise her. She stood up and walked to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Oh Clint..” She whispered. The smile the spread across his lips as he closed his eyes and leaned into her broke her heart. Pressing a finger to his lips before he could kiss her, she whispered. “No..”


End file.
